


Watch and Learn

by ScribbledGhost



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba has more experience in bed than Din does and needs to teach him a thing or two, Coming Untouched, Din's a very good learner, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, purity culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: You and Din find Boba Fett in his new lair, needing to ask him a favor. It's one that Boba is more than happy to comply with.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Watch and Learn

You followed closely behind Din as he walked through the seedy halls of what was once Jabba the Hutt’s palace. The place was one of the most well-known hotspots of the dark, underground culture that you’d gotten close to since being with Din and going with him to take care of various bounties.

However, you were both here to see one person in particular - the ring-leader of the entire place, Boba Fett.

“How can you be sure he’s even going to go through with this?” You asked quietly as he walked towards the throne room with you in tow.

“He owes me a favor,” Din replied simply, “He’ll accept.”

You had no choice but to trust the man you’d agreed to marry, but something in the back of your mind wondered exactly how he could be so sure.

You thought about what had brought you here as the two of you walked into the throne room to see Boba perched atop the ornate chair, Fennec by his side.

Din had asked for your hand mere days before, and you’d elatedly accepted his proposal. Later that evening in your shared bunk, however, he’d timidly made a confession; he’d never been with a woman. In any capacity. Of course, he’d seen you in every state of undress. He’d held you while you were bare, he’d touched you and you’d touched him in return. But the two of you had never gone any further than that.

You’d attempted to reassure him, tell him that none of that mattered to you. That the two of you would learn each other’s bodies together, no matter how awkward or clumsy the actual act turned out to be. But Din had proposed a different idea to you. One that soon found the two of you in Boba Fett’s throne room.

“Well, well, well,” he drawled, “to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the king of Mandalore?”

You could practically hear the teasing smile in Boba’s voice. He never was one to back down from an opportunity to tease Din about his newfound title, much to the latter Mandalorian’s chagrin.

“I need a word with you,” Din said before tilting his visor towards Fennec, “In private.”

Boba stood from his throne, nodding to Fennec as he stepped down and led the two of you away from the throne room and into an adjoining hallway, no doubt leading towards his quarters. Once the three of you opened the wide doors and stepped inside, Boba turned to close them. Behind you. The room itself was as you thought it’d be, though the massive bed adorned with furs on the far side of it was a change. You supposed even underground crime ring kingpins needed comfort to sleep on.

“Now, we’re alone,” Boba said, turning back to you and Din, “so what do you need?”

“A favor,” Din replied.

“Your son gotten into more trouble again?” Boba remarked, and Din’s helmet shook slightly from side to side. Little Grogu was still off with Luke, and you knew the mere mention of him hurt Din.

“We’re getting married,” you offered instead, causing Boba to remove his helmet and hold it beneath one arm with a smile.

“Well, congratulations,” he smirked, “though I’m going to have to burst your bubble and remind you that I can’t officiate.”

“That’s not the favor I’m asking for,” Din interjected, causing Boba’s expression to melt from bemusement to confusion.

“I… I need your help learning something,” Din continued.

“Learning what?” Boba asked.

Din fell silent, as did you. Neither of you wanted to voice your needs out loud, much less to someone that carried an air like Boba Fett did.

“We need your help learning how… how to…” Din started before trailing off.

“I need your help learning how to please her,” he finished finally, much more quiet than he had been before.

You watched as a salacious grin broke out on Boba’s face, and noticed how much stiffer Din’s posture appeared to be than just moments before.

“The king of Mandalore needs help pleasing a woman?” Boba teased. Din’s helmet whipped towards him, Boba’s name falling sharply from his tongue in a warning as Boba put his free hand up in surrender.

“I’m merely kidding, Djarin,” Boba answered, “It’s far more common than you think, especially among the kinds of Mandalorians that still ascribe to the more old-fashioned views with regards to their armor. Of course I’ll help. But there are some things I need to know first.”

With this, Boba turned, placing his helmet on a nearby table before turning back to you and extending a hand to you, beckoning you to him.

“Come here, little one,” he requested. You looked at Din, who gave a nod before you turned back and walked the short distance to Boba. When you arrived, Boba removed his gauntlets and gloves, putting his hands on your shoulders before gently turning you back to face Din as he stood behind you.

“Now, how much do you know?” Boba addressed Din, walking in a circle around where you stood as Din shuffled with himself across the room. Boba observed you while waiting for Din’s response, but when he gave no answer, Boba returned to his spot behind you you, leaning in and murmuring into your ear loud enough for Din to still hear his words.

“Has he seen you? All of you?” He asked. When you nodded, he continued. “Has he touched you?”

Again, a nod.

“Used his tongue on you?”

You felt the air being punched from your lungs as you took a brief moment to compose yourself, shaking your head in the negative as Boba emitted a quiet, understanding hum.

“Well, at least we know where your knowledge ends, Mand’alor,” he chuckled, and you watched as Din’s posture stiffened under the title. After this, Boba walked away from you, taking his electrified sphere of influence with him. As he approached Din, you noticed how they treated each other. Two ruthless bounty hunters, one all but deferring power to the other as he approached.

“Now, we can do this one of two ways, Djarin,” Boba said quietly, “Either I just tell you what you need to do… or I show you.”

“There’s no need to involve anyone else here,” Din replied, but Boba shook his head.

“I didn’t imply bringing in someone else to show you,” Boba said, tilting his head to look back at you, “I meant I could show you using what we’ve already got.”

The air hung thick and heavy in the room, the realization of Boba’s offer dawning on both you and Din at the same time.

“You mean,” you expanded, “you could either just tell Din what he needs to know… or you could use me and show him by example.”

“Precisely, little one,” Boba replied, “though obviously it would only happen if both of you consent.”

Din’s visor tilted towards you, gauging your reaction as the air settled.

“I… I think it’d be more… effective if we did it that way,” you said, your voice small as you looked to Din, searching for any kind of indication as to his own thoughts on the matter.

“We need rules first,” Din replied, his words steady and measured.

“Of course,” Boba said with a nod, “you called upon me, so you make the rules.”

“If she or I say stop, you stop,” Din stated. Boba nodded.

“Don’t leave any marks.”

Another nod.

“And don’t you dare cum inside of her.”

Boba huffed out an approximation of a laugh while you felt your own breath stutter. It was rare to hear Din be so authoritative when he wasn’t speaking to a bounty, much less to another Mandalorian.

Much, much less when the subject matter was so explicit.

“Don’t worry, Djarin,” Boba teased, “I have no intention of passing on my family line.”

Your gaze was intently focused on the ground, unable to fully comprehend the ease with which the two armored men were discussing the terms of this arrangement.

“How involved do you want to be?” You heard Boba ask, and you looked up to focus on Din’s visor, wishing you could see his facial expression as he answered.

“I’d rather watch,” Din responded smoothly, earning another slight laugh from Boba, who turned his own attention to you.

“I didn’t take your Mandalorian for a voyeur, little one, much less a glutton for punishment,” he said, putting a hand on your lower back and gently guiding you towards the bed, “but never mind that. Come, stand by the bed and face your _riddur_.”

The way the room was situated, you moved to stand in front of the foot of the mattress, turning to your right to look at Din who was situating himself into a chair across from you. Your left leg brushed against the padding, and you felt Boba step up behind you, his calloused and scarred hands sliding gently up your arms before placing them on your shoulders as he leaned closer to your ear.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

“…a little,” you replied softly, turning your head slightly in his direction.

“Do you trust me?”

“If Din trusts you, then so do I,” you replied, stealing a glance at Din as you felt Boba nod behind you.

Suddenly, a pair of lips were behind your ear, trailing down to where your neck met your shoulder. The sensation drew a quiet gasp from you, and you looked at Din as you felt Boba’s hands slide down your arms to lift your tunic, pressing themselves against the skin of your stomach. Your gasp melted into a pleased sigh, and your eyelids drooped as Boba caressed and groped at your skin as they moved upwards.

“Unless you’re pressed for time, I tend to find using one’s hands to be the most effective way of warming your partner up,” Boba commented, a statement clearly directed at Din, “Don’t rush unless you have to. Half the fun is in the teasing, after all.”

With that, he nipped harshly at your earlobe, pulling a high-pitched keen from your chest. His hands continued their ascent, then he pulled away from you just long enough to pull your tunic over your head before his hands found the back of your bra. Boba made quick work of the clasp, and once the garment was pushed down your shoulders and slid from your arms, his hands slid back around your front to grab at your breasts. You subconsciously arched your back, pushing your chest into his hands, an action that was rewarded with a low chuckle from behind you.

“I hope you’re paying attention, Djarin,” Boba commented, “because she’s giving you a free lesson on everything she likes.”

Your eyelids remained heavy, though you peered over at Din nonetheless to find him gripping the arms of his seat like a vice. You could only imagine his expression beneath the helmet, how heated his gaze was at the sight of another man fondling you in front of him.

Boba’s hands shifted, and without warning he pulled your nipples between his thumb and forefinger on each hand, rolling and pinching them in tandem. A moan ripped from you, and it was met with a low grunt from Boba before he spoke to you, never ceasing in his ministrations.

“That’s it, princess,” Boba murmured, “make all the noise you want. Let him see what you like.”

You nodded, your hands coming up to place themselves on his forearms. You didn’t grip at him so much as hang them there, unable to move past the fog enveloping your mind enough to think of anything else to do with them.

After a few heated moments, Boba’s hands left your chest, and caressed down your stomach to untie your pants. He slid them from you in one swift motion, including your underwear. From there, his left hand gripped at one of your breasts again and the other slid between your thighs.

“Spread your legs for me, girl,” he instructed, and you were helpless to comply. As you shifted your feet further apart, Boba’s hand cupped at you, and you heard a low groan come from his chest behind you.

“Wet already?” He asked, “Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.”

You leaned back into him, putting your hands over his in an attempt to ground yourself. As his right hand slid lower, it maneuvered through your folds enough for him to slip a finger into you. As you cried out in response, Boba addressed Din once more.

“I know you said before you’ve done this already,” he said, “but it never hurts to repeat it. Getting your fingers in her is a good start, but if you really want her to cum… you do this.”

With this, Boba removed his finger from you, pulling back up and using two digits to circle at your clit. Your hips jerked, and you grunted out another moan at the sudden contact.

“I know,” Din replied. It was not lost on you how strained his voice sounded.

With that, Boba fell silent, continuing the motion of his fingers for a while. His free hand continued to knead at your breast, changing sides every so often while his mouth laved at your neck and shoulder. At one point in your haze, you sighed out Din’s name, and were met with a strangled groan from him across the room in response. Boba took it in stride, and a few moments later he pulled away from you completely, turning your back to the bed and gently guiding you down onto it with your legs dangling from the mattress.

“I suggest you get the chair a little closer for this next part,” Boba said, addressing Din as he knelt down between your spread legs, sliding his hands underneath your thighs to pull your core closer to him, “because it’s gonna be a little hard for you to see what I’m doing with my head in the way.”

The world seemed to pause, and you propped yourself up on your elbows to watch Din slowly rise from his chair, carrying it with him closer to the bed before seating himself once more. Once Din appeared to be comfortable, Boba shifted you slightly so as to give him a better look as he spread your legs further, pulling his hands out from beneath you to press them onto either side of your mound before spreading your lips as he exposed you to your Mandalorian.

“I’m sure you know what this is by now, yes?” Boba asked, using two fingers on one hand to keep you spread open while he nudged at your clit with his other thumb, indicating the object in question. Your hips jerked in his grasp, and you heard a shaky breath crackly through Din’s modulator.

“I’m not a child, Fett,” Din replied tersely, “of course I know what that is. I’ve touched her before, remember?”

“You’d be surprised at how many men don’t know, despite having copious amounts of opportunities to learn,” Boba replied cooly, “so don’t take that as meaning I think you’re oblivious.”

Boba then turned his attention back to you, though his voice still addressed Din.

“Focus on that first,” he said, then slid his tongue up your slit before applying slightly more pressure when he reached your clit. The ensuing whine that emanated from your chest earned you a pleased hum from the older man, who then pulled away slightly to continue speaking to his protege.

“Focus on her clit,” he reiterated, “but for Maker’s sake, you’d better eat like a man starved. Don’t be afraid to get into it - lick and suck as much as you like, make as much noise as you want. She’ll like it, trust me.”

With this, all of Boba’s attention returned to you, and he dove into you to lead by example as you cried out in surprise and pleasure. His breath and tongue were as warm as fire against your core, and you looked down to find his eyes closed and his brow furrowed together in concentration. As he continued to devour you, you noticed how Din’s hands inched ever closer to his inner thighs. You knew he had to be hard beneath his armor, and a part of you wanted nothing more than to take his length out from his trousers and into your mouth. But that was a desire for another time, and you were so consumed by the sensation of Boba’s tongue that you huffed in disappointment when he pulled away to continue his lesson.

“Easy, girl,” he said with a salacious grin as he roughly tapped at your swollen mound, “we’ll get there. Now, you can keep going like this if you like, but I prefer to use my hands a bit more in this situation.”

As Din watched, Boba eased two fingers into you, ripping a moan from your throat at the sensation. As he did, he began to curl them, scissoring them as he moved his mouth to you again. You found yourself hurtling towards your peak, and in your haze you registered a warm hand cradling your cheek. You opened your eyes, blinking them back into focus to find Din reaching for you, his gloves off. As you gave him a dazed, blissful smile, you could’ve sworn you felt his heated gaze through his helmet.

“You gonna cum for us?” Din asked stiffly. When you whined in the affirmative, he used the hand that was on your face to angle it to him, leaving you no room to look anywhere else but into his visor.

“Go on then,” he said, “cum.”

His wish was your command, and all at once you felt yourself falling apart underneath his gaze and Boba’a touch. Your back arched, and you let out a cry as you fell from the precipice of your pleasure. Boba continued to work you through it, only slowing his pace when he began to feel your aftershocks slow in their speed.

“Now,” Boba rasped as he stood between your legs, “you’re probably going to need to wait a minute for her to get her bearings after that. So don’t get too hasty. Making her cum is a vital part of this whole thing, not some means to an end. Remember that.”

Din only nodded his helmet once, and through your haze you registered his modulated voice.

“Where do we go from here? I mean, who’s going to…”

“You mean who actually gets to take her?” Boba asked plainly, drawing a whine from your chest, “Well, that’s up to you two. I know I certainly wouldn’t mind continuing our little… lesson.”

You watched him grin down at you, his gaze trailing down your body.

“Either of you,” you panted, “I’m okay with either of you.”

All eyes fell on Din, the proverbial last man standing. He shifted slightly, then stepped back and sat himself down in his chair once more.

“Might as well keep going,” he said tightly, “because we won’t get much of anything done if I do it.”

You nodded, understanding that Din was conveying the fact that he wouldn’t last long if he were the one inside of you. Boba apparently understood as well, and began undoing the lower half of his armor, leaving himself as clothed as possible. He only removed enough to take his length from his trousers, and once more knocked your knees apart.

“You sure you ready for this, girl?” He asked. You nodded, looking over at Din as you felt the tip of Boba’s cock prod at your entrance. Your eyes fluttered closed as he pushed into you, a loud whine emanating from your chest.

“Alright, princess,” Boba chuckled breathlessly once he was fully buried within you, “gimme a minute. I’m not as young as I used to be, y’know.”

You opened your eyes, looking up at him as you nodded. It felt strange, having another man inside of you while your future husband sat mere feet away, but you couldn’t deny the sense of thrill that ran through you at the idea of being so completely on display for Din.

“Well?” Din asked softly, drawing your attention to him, “How does it feel?”

“Feels good,” you managed, “Feels… full.”

Din nodded once, then continued to speak.

“Gonna have you just like this later,” he said softly, “I’m committing everything to memory. Trust me.”

You nodded, a breathless smile blooming on your face. It was a look that was quickly struck into shock as Boba pulled nearly out of you, thrusting the entirety of himself back into you all at once.

“Figured that’d get your attention,” he chuckled.

Boba wasted no time with pleasantries, getting right to the point of setting a brutal pace as he grabbed both of your legs beneath your knees to hold them apart for him.

“Now, you’ll probably want to start out slower,” he panted, addressing Din but looking at you, “but I’m here to teach a lesson, not to make an impression.”

He may not have been intending to make an impression, but he damn well made one nonetheless.

“Now, not every woman can cum like this,” he continued, “which is why it’s so important to - _fuck_ \- make sure she cums in other ways. Whatever it takes, you make sure she cums at least twice for every orgasm you have. Only right, after all. Isn’t that right, little one?”

You were helpless to respond, your eyes rolling back as you bared your neck to him. You vaguely registered Boba growling in response to your action, clearly reacting to the stroke of pride the submissive post gave him.

“Y’know, considering how full my hands are at the moment, why don’t you come over and help?”

You thought to raise your head and ask Boba what he was referring to, but suddenly you felt Din’s unmistakable touch on your clit, a high-pitched keen ripping from your throat as he circled the bundle of nerves while Boba fucked into you. The combined touches of the two men were nearly too much for you to handle, and your stuttered moans echoed throughout Boba’s chambers.

“How’s that for learning what she likes?” Boba teased, “Hope you’re paying close attention, Djarin.”

Din only grunted in response, his fingers continuing to stroke at your clit as you felt your muscles constrict around Boba’s length.

“You close, little one?” Boba panted, clearly having felt your reaction to Din’s hand. You nodded feverishly, and Boba responded with a smug “thought so” as he continued to pound into you.

Din worked in tandem with the older man to continue taking you higher, pulling your proverbial string tighter and tighter until all you could do was fall to their mercy. You weren’t sure how much longer the two worked at you before you came, nor were you sure how long after that it took for you to come back to your senses. Your second orgasm had crested sharply, plunging you into ecstasy without leaving any room for coherency or thought.

Boba was still thrusting into you when you came out of your haze, though his pacing was uneven and rushed. It wouldn’t be long before he would follow you into that blinding light.

After a handful of harsh thrusts, Boba pulled from you, taking himself in hand and stroking himself as he spilled over your stomach with a low groan. The warmth of his cum was in stark contrast to the chill of his chambers, and for some time afterwards, the only sounds that filled the area were the combined breaths of you and him. Boba glanced down at you, quirking a smile that you mirrored in return.

“Hell of a lesson, Fett,” you said breathlessly.

“Happy to be of service,” he replied, then moved away from you to tuck himself back into his armor, letting your legs fall as he did so.

“Now, as much as I’d like to stick around and bask in the afterglow, I’ve got meetings to attend. You two are free to stick around as long as you like.”

You and Din nodded to him, and Boba tossed a clean scrap of fabric towards Din before he placed his helmet on his head once more as taking his leave, making sure he shut the chamber doors behind him.

Din made his way to you, pulling you up the bed and against the pillows as he lay next to you, taking the cloth Boba had given him to clean your body. Your hands roamed his beskar-clad body, your voice soft as you spoke.

“Do you want me to touch you?” You asked, “You deserve to finish as much as anybody after sitting still for all of that.”

“Already did,” he said simply. Your eyes widened slightly at the thought of him coming untouched, though you felt an odd sense of pride filter its way through you at the idea.

“Didn’t even need to take off the armor, huh?” You asked with a sly grin, “Guess it was a pretty good show then.”

“It was,” he said, then pulled you to him as he pressed the forehead of his helmet against yours, “but it’ll be nothing compared to the show I’ll get once I get you back on the ship. Go ahead and get some sleep, _cyare_. You’ll need your energy one we get back. Gotta put that lesson to good use, after all.”


End file.
